


running out of time

by amybri2002



Series: whumptober [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (you’re free to interpret the ending however you want but yeah be warned it’s Not Good), Angst, Fire, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, burning building, collapsed building, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan and Patton awake to a fire and attempt to escape.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: whumptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954549
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> theme: running out of time  
> prompt: collapsed building

By the time Logan first smelt the smoke, it was almost too late.

When he heard people shouting, and a siren sounding outside his window, he assumed that that would be the end. Still, he sat up in bed, reached over for his husband, shaking him gently. Patton had always been a heavy sleeper. Logan shook harder, but he still didn't wake.

And they were running out of time.

Logan scooped Patton up in his arms and stood up, ducking his head low and beginning to heard out of their apartment. It was five flights of stairs down to the ground, and Logan wasn't sure whether the lower floors were safe or not - there didn't appear to be any huge fires on this floor, but who knew about lower down. But he couldn't afford to stay here. He headed straight for the stairs, struggling a little under the weight of Patton but adrenaline pushing him forward.

An orange flame, burning in front of him, blocking him from going any further. He looked around, but saw no over way around, so he instead turned back, back up to his own apartment, perhaps to a window or...

Patton's eyes blinked opened beneath him. "Wh-What's going-" He coughed. Logan held him closer to his chest.

He heard a crack in the ceiling above, and looked up, eyes widening as he saw the plaster beginning to break. He let go of Patton, placing him down as gently as he could, and told him, "Run."

Patton ran. He ran down the hallway, towards the window at the end, and Logan tried to follow, but it was too late.

The ceiling collapsed, bring Logan down with it. A pain rushed up his legs, his spine, and he couldn't move anymore, his vision turning red, tears prickling at the sides of his eyes. Definitely a broken bone, although that was probably the least of his concerns right now - the smoke filling his lungs was far more concerning.

Patton had turned around. _No_.

His husband crouched at his side, tears steaming down his face as well. "Logan, we-" He attempted to pull Logan out, but failed, completely helpless. Logan just looked at Patton, looked at the man he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, possibly for the final time.

There was nothing they could do.

Patton screamed for help, but nobody was coming. If they did, it would be too late.

Patton cupped Logan's face and planted a kiss on his lips, and Logan smiled, before once again telling Patton to run, to get help, to get himself to safety.

Logan waited.

He was running out of time.


End file.
